


Home

by ttlmtbee



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttlmtbee/pseuds/ttlmtbee
Summary: Adam didn’t particularly like birthdays, but he did like them better at the Barns.or Adam's Birthday after TRC and before CDTH.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Adam's birthday and I felt like I needed to write about it so here it is. Enjoy.

Adam didn’t particularly like birthdays, but he did like them better at the Barns.

He remembered falling asleep on the second day of July every year, closing his eyes in his single bed in the trailer, wishing to wake up somewhere else the next morning. Wishing for something better.

This. Adam opened his eyes to see Ronan’s back, covered in smooth swirling black lines. To see Ronan’s hand reaching to find Adam in his sleep. To see Ronan in front of him, close enough to touch. Ronan.

Bright beams of yellow light peaked in from between the curtains. Virginia summers were usually met with sweat and long hours and Adam’s skin turning bronze from exposure. It meant going to bed in the heat and waking up in the heat. Here in the Barns, the inside temperature never seemed to change. Adam thought he would miss it, just a little. He didn’t.

Adam slowly reached out his hand and began to trace the patterns of Ronan’s tattoo. The complicated knots, the hidden birds – Adam tried to commit every inch to memory, careful not to wake the dreamer.

This had become a sort of routine, or at least it was something Adam did every morning when he woke up and it was something that Ronan didn’t comment on if he was even awake to notice. It grounded Adam to the present. To the earth. To the smoothness of his boyfriend’s skin beneath his fingers.

 _“Ave,_ ” Ronan said sleepily. Adam stopped tracing and flattened his hand against Ronan’s spine in acknowledgement. Ronan reached over his shoulder for Adam’s hand. Adam took it.

“Morning,” Adam replied, his voice raspy and accented with sleep. Ronan turned to face him.

“Happy Birthday.”

Ronan’s other hand was held to his chest. When he opened his palm, a tiny model of Ronan’s childhood home was inside.

Adam let go of Ronan’s hand and took the miniature Barns. It appeared to be made of some sort of painted metal, but it wasn’t cold to the touch. The windows were clear, with what appeared to be curtains inside. Ronan pointed out his bedroom window on the model. He reached above them and pulled open the curtain.

When the curtain opened, the model house was empty. Adam breathed a sigh of relief that there wasn’t some tiny Ronan trapped inside as a sadistic joke. Light streamed in from the window. Ronan closed the full size bedroom window, the model curtain closed as well. Both rooms went dark once more.

“So you can tell when I’m home. The lights work to.” Ronan flicked on his bedside lamp, a faint glow could be seen inside the model. He flicked it off. Ronan and his hatred of cell phones and his need for late-night adventures, showing Adam with his own two eyes that he didn’t have to worry.

“Also this…” Ronan reached behind him. Adam heard him rummaging through his nightstand. He returned with a small box.

Adam put the model house down on the bed and opened the box. A key, tied onto a leather string.

“So you can come home,” Ronan said. Adam held the key between his fingers. Metal. Cold. Real. The leather was brown and aged and smelled like Ronan. Adam held it to his chest.

“I will come home,” Adam said. The word felt strange in his mouth. He liked it. “You know that… right?”

Ronan nodded after a moment, and took Adam’s hand holding the key and brought it to his lips.

“I’ll come home for holidays, and breaks, even weekends sometimes – wouldn’t want you to miss me too much,” Adam smiled. Ronan touched his face. Adam did the same, the Barns and the key in the space between them. “I’m not going anywhere,” Adam insisted.

“You are going to do amazing things Adam,” Ronan declared. A truth. Adam knew Ronan didn’t lie. Adam opened his mouth to respond, but his words left him. Ronan’s bright blue eyes looked into Adam’s.

“So will you,” A truth. Ronan knew Adam didn’t lie to him. Adam picked up the Barns model. Feeling the weight of it, of Ronan’s heart, in his hands.

They laid there for a moment, Adam holding the Barns, Ronan holding Adam.

“You’ll come back home,” Ronan said. Not an assurance, but another fact. Ronan telling Adam to _be_ Adam.

“Have something for me to come home to,” Adam added. Adam telling Ronan to be safe.

 _“Tamquam,”_ Ronan muttered.

“ _Alter idem,”_ Adam replied. He moved the key and the Barns out of the way and kissed Ronan.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @aglionbis


End file.
